Various designs have been developed for cup holders formed from various materials and coasters in one form or another have been in common use for a considerable period. U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,826 issued to Libit et al. is cup holder formed from a single sheet of paperboard or similar material with a slit cut through a central portion of the sheet. The sheet is folded about the slit and along crease lines extending from the slit to provide an opening for a cup. The edges of the slit bear against the cup lip to support it. Edges of the cup holder opposite the slit provide a platform upon which the cup is supported on a horizontal surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,315 issued to Shelby, is for a beverage sleeve formed from substantially rigid paperboard sheet. The sheet includes a number of creases that allow it to be folded into a rectangular sleeve. A bottom portion is included that spans the lower portion of the sleeve to prevent a beverage container from sliding through the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,983, issued to Graham describes a combination beverage container sleeve and coaster formed from a single sheet of cardboard or similar material. The sheet is scored and folded to form a hexagonal sleeve. A hexagonal "coaster portion" is attached to the lower edge of the sheet and fastens across the bottom of the sleeve to prevent damage to surfaces upon which the container is placed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,615 issued to Rose discloses a container holder formed from a single sheet of material. The sheet has a pair of tabs die-cut into one end of the sheet and a pair of slits cut into the opposite end. The holder wraps around a beverage container and the tabs are inserted into the slits to fasten the holder in place. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,473 issued to Coffin, Sr. describes a truncated cone-shaped beverage container holder formed of corrugated material to insulate the user's hand from hot or cold beverages. The patent also discloses an integral beverage container and holder of similar construction.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for beverage container holders and coasters are typical of those encountered in the prior art. It is an objective of the present invention to provide a combination coaster and cup holder that can be constructed from a minimal amount of material. It is a further objective to provide a cup holder adaptable to cups of a variety of sizes and configurations. It is a further objective to provide a cup holder and coaster that will insulate the user and delicate surface from heat, cold, and moisture. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a cup holder that can be easily and quickly attached to a cup with minimal assembly. It is yet a further objective to provide a combination coaster and cup holder that is capable of displaying advertising. Finally, it is an objective of the invention to provide a cup holder that will conform easily to the curved shape of a cup.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.